Complete Adventure Guide
Source: http://unchartedwaters.byethost31.com/2017/09/25/topic-complete-adventure-guide/ Thank to Destry1 Complete Adventure Guide Hello everyone, welcome to my adventure guide! I am Destry, an adventurer based in France. I have been playing for a long time already and did most adventure related activities that are available in this game. Through this guide I hope to help and encourage new and old players to pick up adventuring and to show the diversity that adventuring offers. Any and all tips, corrections and advice are very welcome and I hope to keep the guide up to date as much as possible. Contents – Introduction – go to — Quests & Maps – go to — Treasure hunts – go to — Debates & Gran Atlas world mapping – go to — Shipwrecks (unfinished) & Fishing – go to — Dungeons – go to — Effective adventuring (unfinished) – go to — Astronomy & useful links – go to — Update log Getting started Uncharted Waters Online is a game in which you can sail to the different parts of the world. From your home city you make your first trip to the closest city, and eventually your ship will slip into the harbour of Nagasaki in Japan or your feet will touch the hot sand of the Hawaiian beach. All over this world there are long-forgotten ruins to uncover, poisonous spiders to determine, and dangerous sea currents to record. That is what adventurers do and, once you start, it will be surprisingly easy to get good at it. Where do you start? Like me, and everyone else, you are going to go to school. There the instructors Alan, Andrea and Stellario will tell you most about everything you need to start. In addition you get a good amount of adventure experience and fame, as well as some guild cards to change jobs and a new ship that is faster and allows you to leave your barca behind. So what happens in school? In summary, if you start the game with choosing adventure, then your first job will be Adventurer Learner, with the Sail handling, Surveying and Search skills already learned. If you started with anything else, then at any point you can switch to an adventure job using a guild card. You can change your job using a card at any guild master in an Adventure guild, found in most major cities. A basic job change card is the Adventurer’s Guild Card: Let’s explain what jobs and skills do. This is not only important for your adventurer career, but for trading and battling as well. Jobs are simply a collection of skills. Skills are what allow you to take actions in this game, as an adventurer it allows you to make those discoveries, as a trader it allows you to haggle a better price for your goods and buy more of them, as a maritime player it allows you to repair your ship. A higher skill rank means you can make better discoveries, buy more goods, and repair more durability. Thus it is important to rank up your main skills. Adventure jobs That is what jobs will help you with. It is a bunch of skills that are favoured. Favoured skills only require half the amount of skill proficiency to increase in rank. An unfavoured skill requires 200 proficiency to go from rank 1 to 2, while favoured it only takes 100 proficiency. Also an unfavoured skill can be ranked up to rank 10, while a favoured skill can reach rank 15. Lastly, if your skill is rank 11 and you change to a job that does not favour this skill, then the skill is capped at rank 10. Changing again to a job that favours the skill, gives you rank 11 and all the proficiency you had before. So if you are using a number of skills, then it’s important to have a job that favours them. Here are two links with the adventure jobs in this game: First link – OGPlanet’s overview of the jobs. Second link – UWO database which is a site to which I will refer more often since it’s the most useful one out there for any adventurer. My personal recommendation is to start with the Excavator job with which you can do Archaeological related quests. If you prefer to do biology or geography related adventuring, then choose the Biologist or Helmsperson job respectively. Adventure skills The first type of adventure skills are the knowledge skills. These are passive skills and higher levels allow you to do better quests. The skills are Geography, Archaeology, Theology, Biology, Art and Appraisal. Let’s quickly review them: • Geography – needed to discover anything related to geography, from the Niagara Falls to Rapa Nui. There are over 300 geography discoveries to be found all over the world • Archaeology – needed to discover historic sites and historical relics, such as Troy or the logbook of Zheng He. Archaeology is needed to make almost 400 discoveries, a great amount of those are found in Europe • Theology – required to discover religious architecture and religious relics, like the Abu Simbel temple or the Ten Commandments. Theology works very similar to archaeology, and has 250 discoveries scattered over the world. Europe and India are the best places for these discoveries • Biology – different from biology classes in high school, this skill is required to discover animals, fossils and plants. Biology will keep you most entertained with 700 discoveries. In contrast to the other skills, these discoveries are mostly located outside Europe, in Africa, Southeast Asia and America • Art – same story as above, you can investigate the Mona Lisa or Japanese painted scrolls. Art has only 130 discoveries, which are specifically located within Europe and East Asia • Appraisal – used to discover jewels and valuable items. There a little over 250 discoveries, most are found within Europe, but the most valuable gems are outside in Africa or India • Astronomy – this skill has recently been introduced and lets you discover celestial bodies. There are currently about 45 discoveries, with future updates giving each 19-40 new ones. Scroll all the way down to see a short guide on how to get the astronomy skill and where to find the discoveries. Next are discovery skills that you need to make the actual discovery. These are Observe, Search, Recognition, Ecology and Unlock, all of them are active skills except for unlock. • Observe – used to guide you to the location of discovery. The alternative is the item Perception of Artisan/Scholar/Explorer in case you are low on available skill slots. This skill only has one rank so you can freely drop it and relearn it anytime • Search – used to dig up archaeological and religious relics, artworks, treasures and fossils • Recognition – map historic sites and religious architecture, and chart geographical discoveries • Ecology – used to analyse an animal or plant species • Unlock – allows you to unlock treasure chests in dungeons and open the way to hidden items. It is required to obtain the most desired items, such as the sword Excalibur or the armour of Alexander the Great. Lastly there are other skills that are important for any adventurer. The UWO database provides a list with adventure skills. I will quickly discuss the essential ones. Look at the other skills and decide if you find them useful. Sail handling – automates sail operation, which makes sailing a lot easier and faster. Manual operation of the sails is a real pain Surveying – creates a map of your surroundings on sea or a map of the whole area in a land area Caution – a skill that prevents ambushes at sea, does not prevent attacks from visible NPC pirates Marching – lowers the probability of NPC bandits in land areas attacking you and lowers the rate at which you gain fatigue in land areas Steering – actually a maritime skill that increases your ships turning speed. It is a very good skill to have inside and outside battle and since it ranks slowly, you should take it very soon Body language – This skill can be learned in London from John Dee. It allows you to drop all your other language skills, which opens a lot of skill slots. More on language skills later.